


Dead Bride

by schrijverr



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, Hurt Nathan Young, Hurt/Comfort, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When they get kidnapped it all goed differently. Nathan says he is the cop and gets murdered with a chainsaw. When he comes to he is put in the weddingdress that Kelly had been wearing. He had already been struggling with his gender and a comment from Curtis makes Nathan snap.Kelly and Simon go after him and in the end all five make up. It's sweet!





	Dead Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm also @schrijverr on tumblr and you can find my work on there as well. So I hope you pop over and come say hi!

“You need to tell him you’re the undercover cop” Simon hissed to him, “If he kills you it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, that’s easy for you to say,” Nathan snapped, “You’re not the one who has to be dismembered with a chainsaw.”

Simon shot him an intense look and Nathan rolled his eyes. “Sheez, fine.” he mumbled and then louder he said: “I’m him, I’m the undercover cop.”

The guy stopped advancing on Alisha and turned to him. He pulled him down to the ground and started up his chainsaw. Nathan knew he would survive this, but he also didn’t want it to happen, so he did what anyone would have done, he begged: “Please, you don’t have to do this. I can become a crooked cop, like do stuff for you. I don’t know, just don’t dismember me, please.”

He couldn’t see the others, but he heard Nikki say: “Why did he do that? Why aren’t you stopping him, this, it!”

And after that he heard Curtis tell her he is immortal and this is the best way to get out of here without anyone getting hurt. Yeah, sure, like he isn’t about to get very hurt. The guy doesn’t think about his words, just approaches with the chainsaw. “If you don’t want to be mentally scared forever, I’d recommend turning away.” he yelled over his shoulder.

He couldn’t check if anyone listened to him, because he received the first blow with the chainsaw. He screamed in agony for a hot second, before the darkness of death took him away. 

~

When he came to he was met with five concerned faces from above. He waved at them and stretched a bit before sitting up and taking himself in. His orange jumpsuit was completely thorn up and bloodied and he felt very naked. He realized that he should probably make a joke or something to ease the others worries. He said: “Were you all watching me, naked, on the ground. I may be handsome, but that’s just freaky, ya perverts.”

He grinned widely as some rolled their eyes. “Are you gonna fucking help us or what?” Curtis said.

Nathan jumped up and let them all down. They were all stretching and rolling their muscles when Nathan said: “Does anyone have some clothes? I don’t want more community serves for public nudity.” 

“Oh, yeah, wait you can have this.” Kelly said while pointing at the dress she was wearing.

Scandalized Nathan exclaimed: “I’m not wearing a wedding dress!” but as he said that he thought, I would like to wear that, no stop, she might hear you, idiot! … It looks very pretty, though.  
Kelly looked at him with a suspicious glance, she had said it as a joke intending to give him her normal clothes after they had a laugh at him, but then she heard his thoughts. It seemed like he wanted to, but didn’t want anyone to know. She might have thought he was a dick, but they were close friends and she would never make fun of him for something he was really ashamed of. “Then you can be naked. I hate this dress and the fact that that weird dude made me wear it. I’m taking this off and I’m not spending another moment in it. You can be naked or wear the fucking dress, yeah.” she said.

Nathan frowned unsure of what to do. On one hand he really wanted to and she had given him a good reason to do it, but on the other hand he was scared of what everyone would think and he had a reputation as a dick to uphold. It was Alisha who made the decision for him in the end. Kelly was out of the dress and Alisha pushed it in his hands and said: “Just put the fucking dress on, it’s not the end of the world.”

He sighed dramatically, but was grateful on the inside as he put it on. It was softer than he was expecting and it felt nice. He felt ashamed that he thought that, but he had always been drawn to womens clothing. For a while he had played with the thought that he might be a girl, but he had dismissed that when he was looking for terms for that. He had also considered other labels like genderfluid or gender-neutral, but none of it fit. He was just a boy who thought womens clothing were nicer than mens and wondered how it would be to wear a skirt, a dress, some make up or heels, like a freak. He didn’t really have time to ravel in the feeling of wearing the dress, because the others were already walking out, so he hurried after them, ignoring the giddy feeling in his chest.

As they were walking down the streets Nathan kept his head down while the others were discussing what to do now. Curtis and Simon wanted to go after the guy, but the girls agreed that it wasn’t their business now that he had finally left them alone. “What do you think, Nathan? You’ve been kind of quiet.” Kelly asked.

Nathan shrugged and said: “If people hear my suave and manly voice they will look, besides I already died horrible once, I do not need that another time.”

“What does that matter. You’re immortal.” Curtis said.

Nathan rolled his eyes and said: “Yeah, I know that. I get murdered a lot if you hadn’t noticed, but just because I come back doesn’t mean it doesn’t fucking hurt like a bitch. You try getting your bones sawed in pieces, it’s not fun, dickhead.”

Curtis laughed a bit while looking a bit guilty. “What’s so funny, asshole.” Nathan snapped defensively. He hadn’t lied when he said it hurt, and it hurt even more that they didn’t seem to care how much dying hurt him.

“It’s nothing, just hard to take you seriously in that ridiculous dress.” Curtis chuckled, next to him Alisha nodded with a smirk, Nikki too, though she didn’t even know him.

Nathans heart dropped to his balls and the giddy feeling he had earlier disappeared as if a bubble had been burst in his chest as they laughed. He felt tears burning in his eyes, but he didn’t let it show. He knew this would happen, he knew they would laugh, would think he was weird and it wasn’t even his own choice. Angrily he yelled: “Well fuck you too. It’s not like I wanted to be in this dress, twat. I’m sorry my appearance stops you form taking me serious as I tell you it fucking hurts and it’s not fun to die, you fucking asshole. I didn’t ask for this.”  
He didn’t know at what that last statement was directed, but he didn’t care. He could feel the tears fighting to get out, so he did the only thing he could. He ran. He didn’t look back and he didn’t watch out for cars. What does it matter if I get hit, he thought bitterly, I’m immortal.

Back at the street corner a confused Curtis asked: “What just happened?”

Kelly slapped him and said: “You were an asshole.”

“What did I even do. You saw how strange that dress looked and then he was being all serious and stuff, Nathan can’t be serious. He never gets like this, no matter what we say, how was I supposed to expect this?” He said.

Alisha agreed with him and Kelly rolled her eyes. “I get that, just you can think, yeah. He was dead serious. Message was clear, he don’t like dying. I’ll go after him with Simon, you lot stay away from him for a while.”

“Why am I going with you?” Simon asked kind of scared.

“Because you didn’t laugh and he likes you. I’m not going alone, now come on, yeah.” then Kelly was walking away, Simon scrambling after her.

The three left looked at each other. Alisha asked: “We still need to get our stuff” 

Curtis nodded and they went on, in a slower pace, bringing Nikki home first.

~

Meanwhile the community center was coming in sight for Nathan. He had been running for a while now and he realized how fucking he weird he must have looked to everyone. There he was, a boy in a wedding dress, and if that wasn’t weird enough he and the dress were also covered in blood and he was crying. What a sissy I am, he thought. He tried to open the front door, but found it locked. He cursed, he hadn’t realized how late it was. He tried his window, but with the dress he was too big to fit through. Logically he knew that he could take it off, but he felt he really didn’t want to. This was the best reason to wear a dress he would ever get and he hadn’t had the time to really sort out how he was feeling about it.

He looked down and petted the dress. It was soft and it flowed nicely around him. He twirled a bit and smiled as the dress twirled prettily with him. He fondled the dress some more and realized that he felt pretty. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt pretty and that thought suddenly made him cry again. He sagged to the ground right under his window and cried. He pulled his knees to his chest and played with the hems of the dress as sobs raked through his body. 

That was how Simon and Kelly found him. They stopped in their tracks and tried to decide to do what to do. In the end they decided on sitting down next to him. Both on opposite sides with Nathan in the middle. Kelly wrapped an arm around him which made him shake of his trance as he got startled. He wanted to get away, but bumped into Simon. He quickly wiped at his eyes and slapped on one of the most fake smiles they had ever seen. He joked: “Come to tell me how radiant of a bride I would be.”

It didn’t land. Kelly just smiled at him and said: “Yes, you look very pretty in the dress, Nathan. Sorry about Curtis, he’s a bit oblivious.”  
Nathans face got vulnerable as the fake smile crumbled and he let out a wet chuckle and said: “Just because you can read minds, doesn’t mean everyone is oblivious. He saw the truth and said it. I’m being stupid over nothing.”

“My mum, says that if you’re crying over it, it can’t be stupid.” Simon said.

Kelly nodded and Nathan looked down. He didn’t make a jab at how Simon was a mummies boy or anything. It was concerning. Kelly broke the silence: “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About dying or me still being in this, this stupid dress.” Nathan said quietly.

“Which one you want.” Kelly answered and Simon nodded. 

“I’m not trans or anything like that, it just, just makes me feel pretty.” it was quiet and if you weren’t paying attention you would have missed it. 

“Dresses make me feel pretty too.” Kelly said, “When I was little I would steel my mums heels, yeah, and walk around in a dress we had for dress up and I would feel like a queen. It is dead nice.”

Nathan nodded: “Yeah, this is the first time I had to guts to actually put something like this on. I stole a lipstick and some mascara, but I never did anything with it. I was too scared and confused, you know.”  
Both nodded, they could understand that, the world wasn’t very accepting of these kinds of things and people in this neighborhood could get rough easily, and from what they had gathered Nathan had grown up religious. 

“Well, if you want to feel pretty then you should be able to.” Simon said.

“Yeah, they’re just idiots. If they give you shit I’ll just beat them up, but I don’t think they will. Alisha is always begging to let her do my make-up, if you tell her I’m sure she would want to do yours.” Kelly smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Thank you.” Nathan chocked, “I needed that.”

He leaned his head on Simons shoulder and pulled Kelly closer. They sat like that for a while, before the emotional exhaustion and comfort of friends lulled Nathan to sleep. After about ten minutes Curtis and Alisha arrived. Kelly noticed them first and left Nathan in Simons care as she walked to them to have a stern chat with them. 

“Hey, Kelly.” Curtis said, he noticed Nathan and Simon in the background and asked: “He still in that dress? I thought he would be out of it by now.”

“We’re gonna talk and this can end in everyone being happy or a fist in your face, yeah. Sit.” She said.  
The two sat at the table and Kelly began: “Don’t interrupt me, I’m being dead serious. So, Nathan likes to wear womens stuff, you hurt him. He’s not trans or any of that crap. It makes him feel pretty. Alisha you can get that, make-up and dresses make you feel pretty, right?” Alisha nodded, understanding slipping onto her face. “Curtis, you didn’t realize this, but when you laughed at him for the dress, you were his biggest fear come to life. You hurt him and you should apologize, if you can’t accept him you won’t be able to do community services with us, yeah?” 

She looked him in the eye and he got it, she could see it in his eyes and she nodded, he nodded back. “I didn’t realize, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. I knew what kind of shit he can be put through because of this and I don’t want that for him, he’s my friend.” he said.

“Yeah, I don’t want that for him either, besides it will be fun to have someone to talk to about make-up other than you. You’re shit at it.” Alisha said the last thing with a smirk and Kelly knew it was a joke and rolled her eyes at them, relieved.

“You really mean that?” came an unsure voice from the side.

They turned and saw Nathan standing next to Simon. Kelly listen and heard Simon think, he’s heard from you asking if make-up and stuff make Alisha feel pretty, on a loop. She nodded that she heard and he nodded back.   
Alisha and Curtis both nodded and Alisha hugged him while apologizing. Nathan hugged back, careful not to touch bare skin. Curtis apologized as well and they were all happy and relieved when a genuine smile broke through on Nathans features and he joked that he would soon be he prettiest of them all.

The next day he had his normal attire on, but Alisha had brought long gloves so that she could give him purple eyeshadow, mascara, liner and glittery lips. He wouldn’t stop smiling the entire day and he was nicer than before, like he didn’t have to make up for something. Everyone was glad to see him this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v awkward, but every Kudo and Comment is greatly appreciated, so thank you!!


End file.
